1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of waste material collectors and more particularly relates to bags which are attached to workshop tools for collecting chips and dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags for collecting waste material are well known in the prior art. However, to the best of applicant's knowledge, all prior art bags are designed to fit over rather than inside the ejecting ports of cutting machines. Other collecting apparatus such as rigid wood or metall chutes, ducts, and boxes are also known, which devices are of fixed dimension and are manufactured to fit particular machines and to remain stationary with the machine.
The present invention is presented as an improvement over the prior art in that the bag is designed to fit inside the base of a typical workshop tool, such as a saw or planar, from which waste is ejected. As such, no special ducts leading from the base to a collecting arrangement are required and the use of the bag in no way interferes with the ordinary mounting and use of the machine. Further, the bag is flexible and as such with an optional drawstring may be adjusted in size to fit a wide variety of tools.